


Shrunken Suits

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Weight Gain, belly play, chubby Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim is a busy man, and it doesn’t surprise Sebastian when he doesn’t notice his weight slowly inching up.





	Shrunken Suits

Jim was a busy man, that much was obvious. And sometimes he didn’t stop to pay attention to himself, when he should. So when his waistline started slowly inching outwards, he didn’t pay much mind to it, too busy with planning the next overthrowing of a foreign government to notice.

 

But Sebastian noticed. He noticed when they cuddled that he wasn’t being prodded by Jim’s offending ribs, instead feeling his new soft tummy under his hand. It was absolutely wonderful, seeing Jim slowly fill out day by day, his buttons straining more and more. His suit button was barely holding on anymore, struggling to contain his new belly.

 

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his legs dangling off of it as Jim got dressed in front of him, looking himself over in the mirror.

 

He huffed, “Tiger, you bloody moron. You’ve gone and shrunk all my good suits.” Jim sucked in his belly, struggling to pull the button and hole together. Sebastian inwardly groaned as he watched Jim button the suit under his growing tummy. He smirked and stood up, turning Jim to face the mirror, wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist. He unbuttoned the suit, pinching at the tubby belly Jim had gained over the past month, smirking over Jim’s shoulder.

 

He made eye contact with Jim in the mirror, and smiled, pressing a kiss to Jim’s cheek. “Oh yeah, I definitely shrunk it. It’s definitely not this chubby little belly you’ve put on, kitten. Not at all.” He chuckled when Jim blushed, pulling away slightly from Sebastian.

 

“Shut up, Basher. I haven’t put on that much weight.” Jim muttered, blushing. Sebastian smiled, pulling him into a kiss. When he pulled away, forehead rested against Jim’s, he spoke.

 

“Definitely not, you’re just my chubby little house cat.”


End file.
